Where Do Babies Come From?
by MizxDan-Dan4ever
Summary: People Under the Stairs. Roach explains to Alice where babies come from in a very 'hands on' way.


Disclaimer: I don't own Wes Craven's People Under the Stairs and never will

"...and that's where babies come from. Well, at least how I think it happens." said Alice as she sat across from Roach on her bed. Mommy and Daddy were out trying once again to find a new boy child that would see or hear or speak evil. Alice loved it when they looked for a new boy child because that gave her and Roach a bit of time to themselves to do whatever they wanted. The conversation had began when Alice had decided to inquire about the sounds that had come from inside the walls or the little red marks that were on Roach's neck. Roach had told her after much deliberation that he had done something that with a woman would have resulted in the creation of a baby but since he had been with a man it had only ended in him being just a tiny bit sore but nothing too bad. That of course led Alice to ask exactly how babies were made which ended in her strange explanation.

"Uhh...daz noh how iht worukz. Sorwy Uhliss.[That's not how it works. Sorry Alice.]" said Roach as he stifled laughter but ultimately failed. She crossed her arms and began to sew the tattered rag he called a shirt. He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her because he felt bad about hurting her feelings. She looked at him and struggled to ignore the well toned muscles on his chest. Alice didn't know why but she wanted to run her hands along his jaw line and across his chest, it both confused and scared her.

"Sowry Uhliss. Iz jus dah...wel...bebiz dohnd cum frum ezz![Sorry Alice. It's just that...well...babies don't come from eggs!]" said Roach throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis. Alice giggled and blushed a bit before quickly returning to her sewing. She liked to look at Roach when he had his shirt off because he looked so much like a man, it made her feel funny too and she almost liked it. When she looked at him she could feel her girl place start to tingle and even get a little wet like when she wet the bed only this wetness was different. She was tempted to ask Roach if his boy part ever felt like that but she was always too embarrassed to bring it up. Mommy always told her that it was bad to talk about funny feelings like that because good girls didn't have them.

"Well then where do they come from Mr. Smartest boy in the world?!" said Alice who really wanted to know. Mommy and Daddy had told her that angels took baby eggs from heaven and hell and sent the eggs to the homes of families and those children would grow into either good boy or girl children or bad boy or girl children. She and Roach had both been told the same thing at the same time and now he was claiming to know something different.

"Uhh..." started Roach who felt very uncomfortable discussing things of that nature with his incredibly innocent best friend. He wanted to be anywhere but there, even the cellar. He knew that he should have cleaned up before coming to see her but he had been so anxious to see her he made his way to her room right after spending half and hour under a person under the stairs who had had his tongue cut out like Roach. That was the boy he had given his virginity to and the only boy he loved almost as much as he loved Alice and he was one of the best lovers Roach had ever had. It had been painful at first but Roach had learned how to move in unison with most of them. That was the only thing besides being able to rile Daddy to hell and back that he enjoyed; the sex. Roach had always felt for Alice his whole life but he had also felt the same way for some of the men he had seen when they broke into the house. They made him feel funny between his legs like Alice did and he had been confused at first but he knew better than to ask Mommy and Daddy about funny feeling like that; he was a good boy back then and good boys didn't get funny feeling between their legs when they thought about good girl children or the big, muscled men that broke into the house.

"Please tell me. I won't tell Mommy and Daddy that I know." said Alice still sewing a rip in the rag Roach wore as a shirt. Roach blushed, swallowed, and took a small notebook and pencil out of his pants pocket because he knew that he wouldn't be able to get the words out. He took in a deep breath and began to write.

_'Well, you have a girl part and I have a boy part. My boy part fits in your girl part and when it gets in there I cum and it goes up inside of you and then you have a baby. Well, that's at least how Matthew explained it to me.' _wrote Roach while blushing so badly his entire face was bright red.

"Oh." said Alice as she read it. When she finished she had almost a million questions to ask.

**'What would it be like to have his boy part in me? Would it hurt? What's 'cum' mean? What's a boy part look like? What's his boy part look like?' **Thought Alice as she pretended to get back to her sewing but she was really trying to see between Roach's legs. He sat on her bed and watched her haphazardly sew his rag shirt and noticed her eyes moving towards him. He wondered what she was looking at and hoped that he didn't have any...err...evidence on his pants.

"Whuh?[What?]" asked Roach as Alice blushed. She muttered something incoherent and gave up on the sewing all together.

"Whuh wuz dah? I cuden hear yoo.[What was that? I couldn't hear you.]" said Roach as he got a bit closer to Alice. Alice knew that there was no way out of it now and hoped that he didn't get embarrassed or freak out as the expression went.

"I was trying to see your boy part." said Alice a little less quietly as she looked down at her blanket. Roach looked at her for a long time before deciding to satisfy her curiosity because she was obviously upset and he couldn't stand to see her upset. He sat closer to her and undid the tie that held his pants up she looked at him and then looked down as he pulled his pants forward to show a patch of hair like the one she had been growing.

"It looks like what I have." said Alice very embarrassed. Roach blinked a bit before bringing his pants down to his knees. Alice looked at the most intimate part of his body with fascination. She moved to touch it and he quickly jumped back into his pants and shook his head no. It wasn't that he didn't like to be touched there, because he did, he just didn't want her touching him there between his legs.

"I'm sorry, Roach." said Alice feeling bad that she had over stepped her bounds but excited at the sight of it. She had many more questions that she wanted answered. She noticed how uncomfortable Roach was and decided to make things a bit more equal between them. Roach made an OK sign with his fingers to try and make her feel better.

"Since I saw your boy part then maybe you can see my girl part?" asked Alice as she began to lift her skirt not waiting for Roach's answer. There was something about showing the most private and intimate part of her body to him that made the funny feeling between her legs come back even worse. Roach deliberated for a bit before nodding yes. He had never been with a girl, only boys and he was curious about what they looked like. Matthew, his current regular lover, had said that it resembled a fleshy flower like the ones in the books about the outside world. Her skirt was up over her waist and the only thing that stood between Roach and the object of his desires was a pair of cotton white panties.

"Go on, Roach." said Alice who couldn't take off her underware and hold her skirt in place at the same time. Roach blushed and swallowed as his fingers reached for the elasric waistband of her panties. He pulled them down in one fluid motion. He looked and looked at it and Alice blushed and blushed. The feeling was coming back and she could feel herself gettig wet between her legs and closed her legs but not before Roach noticed.

"Yoo Awriyte?[You alright?]" asked Roach with concern as Alice closed her legs and let her skirt go down but she didn't put her underware back up. She blushed and shook her head no as he got closer to her. He wondered if she was cumming, it looked like his cum only clear and not as thick. He parted her thighs and was happy when she let him probe a finger into her sex. She only let Roach because she was shocked and just a bit excited. He rubbed and stroken her sex until she was gasping and digging her nails into the blanket as she came. She was scared that she had felt so good and was even wetter. Roach knew what she had just done; she had cum all over his thin, bony fingers and he had made it happen.

"W-what was that?" asked Alice as she closed her legs again. She didn't know what the wetness was but she hoped that it wasn't pee, she wasnn't allowed to wet the bed.

"I deek yoo came.[I think you came.]" said Roach as he licked her wetness from his fingers. He loved her taste, she was sweeter than honey.

"Came?" asked Alice looking down at the blanket in embarrassment and bit of disgust as Roach licked some more of her wetness from his fingers. He sat closer to her in a way to hide his current state of hardness.

"Wheh yoo feel so guh thah yoo caht feel ehy beha ah yoo geh wereee weh.[When you feel so good that you can't feel and better and you get really wet.]" said Roach explaining it to the best of his ability. Alice felt a bit better about knowing that it was a good thing but she had even more questions. She looked down and noticed that there was some kind of bulge in Roach's pants.

"Can you cum too?" asked Alice as she continued to look at the bulge where his boy part was. It had always made a bulge but never that big and it made her get even wetter.

"Yeah." said Roach as he attempted to better hide his hardness. She looked at it curiously and had a thought; since it was alright for Roach to touch her than maybe she could touch him. Roach looked at Alice in shock as she went for the waist band of his pants. She gasped as she pulled his pants down, it was even bigger and not as limp as before. His boy part was longer, thicker, and sticking straight up. She rubbed her hands along the base to the tip a few times before he started to drip pre-cum onto her fingers. She brough the pre-cum up to he rmouth and licked it up just like he licked her girl juice from his figers. It tasted a bit salty and bitter but not that unpleasant to taste. She got an idea and began to lower her head onto his hard cock. Roach looked at her like she was crazy before sighing in pleasure and she began to give him oral sex for the first time. He had had better but never from a girl so this was special. He came right in her mouth and she choked and gasped as she tasted more of him. She held it in her mouth until he went limp.

"Did you just cum?" asked Alice as she sat up, a bit of his cum on her face and lips. She had never looked sexier to Roach than she did with her skirt up at her waist and his cum all over her lips. He reached over and kissed her, lapping up his cum from her face as best as he could.

"Yeah." said Roach still breathing heavily as he licked the last drop from her smiling face. They looked at each other and knew that at that moment they were no longer friends; they were lovers. They both got cleaned up just as Mommy and Daddy arrived back from another futile effort to find the perfect boy child. Alice smiled, if they knew what she and roach had just done they'd need to look for the perfect girl child too.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

That was so hot it made my skin burn! Don't you just love these Roach/whoever lemons? You know what they say; when life gives you lemons, make lemonaid. Obey the hipno toad and review!


End file.
